


Ain't Kids No More

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [20]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Break Up, Brother/Sister Incest, Caught, Cheating, Cliffhangers, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incest, NaNoWriMo 2017, Pregnancy, Secrets, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Zac thinks he is keeping his affair with Natalie a secret but maybe he is wrong.





	Ain't Kids No More

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 of 25  
> Prompt: Under The Table

Zac swallowed hard as he sat in the restaurant next to Natalie, knowing she was being risky with her hand on his leg under the table. Their significant others were seated at the same table.

Taylor was across from her and Avery across from him and he wondered if she wanted to get caught. Wanted them to know about the affair they had been having for a few months now, since Zac had started his job at the same record store as Natalie.

Both of them just bonded during their long hours of working together. Neither seemed to care that they both had others.

Natalie's other being Zac's brother and Zac's other being the girl he had grown up with since childhood. A woman who he had once sworn he was going to marry.

Now he wasn't so sure about that. Not because he didn't love her, but because he was cheating on her and that wasn't the best husband material in the book.

"So, Zac tells me you got a promotion at work," Avery spoke up her words bringing Zac out of his thoughts. He squirmed in his seat when Natalie moved her hand higher on his thigh.

He wanted to moan because her hand was inches from his cock but he didn't, knowing better than to do that. He had to play things as cool as Natalie was.

Natalie nodded her head as she pasted on a smile, "Yep, I'm now a manager," she answered sounding almost proud of herself and she did have every right to be.

She had been working at the record store for longer than Zac had and she deserved to be a manager. She had put in a lot of long hours and time.

She was just that dedicated and maybe that was one of the many things Zac loved about her.

But, as he looked over at Avery right as Natalie's hand made it to his cock, Avery flashed him an innocent unknowing smile. He knew he had a ton of reasons and things he loved about her too and he was such an asshole for what he was doing.

He was an asshole for cheating on Avery and he was an asshole for enjoying what Natalie was doing to him now as his girlfriend sat across from him.

Which is why with those thoughts he reached down and removed Natalie's hand, not missing the quick glare she shot him before falling back into the conversation she was having with Avery. He knew before the night was over that Natalie would confront him.

She'd let him have a piece of her mind for ruining the fun she was having with him. Having fun with two people they both stood to lose everything with if things fell apart.

***

"So are you going to tell me what the hell that was about in the restaurant?" Natalie asked after she had managed to sneak off into the kitchen alone with Zac in the apartment he shared with Avery.

An apartment both sets of couples had come to after eating. Mainly to watch movies and listen to music. Zac had made up some excuse about fixing popcorn because he knew Natalie would follow after him. Knew they'd have a chance to talk.

Zac sighed as he looked at her, "Avery was right there Nat," he said as he watched her just look at him as if nothing had changed with that revelation.

Like she didn't care that his girlfriend had been right fucking there.

"And?" she asked him confirming that she hadn't cared. "Taylor was there too and it didn't bother me."

Laughing softly Zac shook his head, "You don't love Taylor," he told her because he was sure everyone knew that she and Taylor weren't in love anymore. They were just too stubborn to end it.

That or they didn't want to prove anyone right.

"And you love Avery?" Natalie asked another question sounding like she doubted his love for Avery. "If you loved that plain jane girl next door, you wouldn't be coming to me for the sex Zachary," she told him as if she was judging him.

Blushing Zac let his laugh die off as he looked away from Natalie's gaze. "I do love her," he answered Natalie sounding firm in his words or trying to sound firm.

He was sure he still loved Avery despite everything. But, for some reason, his words didn't quite feel right.

Before Natalie could reply back and call him on his shit though Avery came into the kitchen and both Zac and Natalie turned to look at her and Zac knew just from the look on her face and the way she looked between him and Natalie that she knew.

Somehow she knew there was something more than friendly between him and Natalie.

"Taylor and I were wondering where you two had gone to or, well, at least where Natalie was," Avery said acting like she hadn't just walked in on something secretive when she had.

She knew she had too and she probably was sort of up the right alley since from the look Zac was positive she knew about the affair.

"Well I'm right here helping Zac with the popcorn," Natalie spoke with a smile as she picked up one of the bowls of popcorn before moving to leave the kitchen and after she was gone Avery just looked at Zac.

Zac felt like Avery could see right through him.

"Ave," he sighed as he walked closer to her but she shook her head.

"Don't Zac," Avery warned him before backing up away from him. "Not right now okay," she said before turning to leave as well.

After she was gone, Zac just heaved a sigh before picking up the second bowl of popcorn and following Avery out of the kitchen.

He was nervous for what was to come when they did talk. What she'd ask and what he'd say. As well as nervous that she'd spill the beans to Taylor.

***

After Natalie and Taylor left, Zac chewed on his lip as he looked over at Avery who sat silently next to him, eyeing the Christmas tree that was set up like it was her new best friend.

A tree that she had put up just last week after Thanksgiving. He hated that this was happening so close to the holidays.

No one wanted to have this type of relationship trouble so close to holidays that were supposed to be good and happy.

"I knew you were cheating with Natalie," Avery finally began as she stayed looking away from Zac as if just looking at him would be so wrong. "I just..I didn't expect you had fallen out of love with me," she told him and Zac heard the crack in her voice.

He knew she was so close to losing it and all he wanted was to reach over and comfort her. Yet he got the distinct feeling that she wouldn't let him if he tried.

"I still love you," Zac told her and it was his words that made Avery finally look at him with a glare. Despite the tears forming in her eyes she was still able to glare.

Avery shook her head after a while, "I heard the way you told her that you were still in love with me," she revealed Zac not sure how to handle that she had heard the conversation. "You aren't in love with me anymore and that hurts. I wished you had just ended things instead of wasting my time."

Frowning, Zac just kept looking at Avery. He wasn’t sure what to say because, while saying he loved her hadn't felt right, seeing her like this was like a stab to his heart.

"But I don't want to end things," he told her which was the truth. He didn't want to let her go no matter how he felt.

He wasn't ready to lose the one thing that still meant so much to him. Even if he had a funny way of showing it.

"No, you just want me to continue to waste my time, right?" Avery asked him, her voice raising slightly which made Zac jump just a bit. "I can't do that and I refuse to do it," she told him before standing from the couch and as he looked at her he felt almost helpless.

A part of him wanting to do anything but unable to.

"So what are you going to do then Avery?" Zac questioned her as he looked up at her. Seeing the tears going down her cheek and he knew then that she had finally cracked.

All the stuff going on had finally broken her.

Avery shrugged her shoulders, "To be honest in the long run I don't know what I will do. For now though I'm going to get some things and I'm going to go to Jessica's for a few days," she told him and he just stayed on the couch, watching as Avery moved to leave the living room.

His body was unable to move and go after her...convince her to stay.

So he just stayed seated on the couch even when she came back with a few suitcases. Not once did she turn to look at him as she slipped outside. The moment she was gone Zac finally let himself break too.

Tears were going down his cheeks as his heart felt like it was in a million pieces. He wondered if this meant if he still loved Avery or if he just hated losing a relationship that he had for so long.

After what felt like forever Zac finally did move from the couch. He headed down to the bathroom where he quickly stripped down to his boxers before turning to look at himself in the mirror.

A frown appeared on his lips when he saw how much he looked like shit right now but, then again he probably deserved it for all he had done.

Shaking his head he just moved to the bedroom. He paused when something in the trash can caught his eye and he bent down to pick it up. Feeling lightheaded as he looked at the box in his hand.

It was an early pregnancy test and, of course, his first thought went to Avery and how she could be pregnant with his child. She probably was since there was no negative pregnancy test stick in the trash with the box.

Then his mind also went to Natalie who had been in the apartment tonight too and how she could be the pregnant one. If she were though Zac knew it wouldn't be so cut and dry on who the father was. Especially since she was still with Taylor.

Still feeling lightheaded, Zac moved to sit down on the closed toilet lid as he just held the box, trying to figure out which woman could be pregnant and which one he wanted pregnant.

It wouldn't be an ideal time for either pregnancy but, ideal time or not, he knew one of them was. One either with his child or one with his maybe child.


End file.
